Monster
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Dumped in the forest as a baby Nessie grew up in an abusive foster care home. All of these years Bella has believed that her daughter died at birth and she never healed from the devastation. What will happen when the Cullens are reunited with Nessie? What will happen when the truth finally comes out?
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Dreams**

 **Nessie's POV**

 _I was happy. I was in a small dark space and I was happy. Then there was a loud crunching sound nearby. A second later someone, the one who carried me, screamed loudly._

 _Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started to kick and thrash around. I needed to get out now!_

 _I could hear a lot of different voices around me._

 _"The placenta must have detached"_

 _"He can't breathe!"_

 _"Get him out now!"_

 _I kicked as hard as I could until I heard a loud snap close by me._

 _"Her spine!" someone screamed._

 _I knew that whatever had happened was my fault. It was all my fault._

 _Suddenly I saw a light and then ice cold hands pulled me out of my small cramped space._

 _The man that held me did not look happy at all. Actually he looked really angry at me._

 _He put me down. There was a woman on the table. I knew right away that she was my momma and that I loved her. Something was wrong though. She wasn't moving._

 _The man, I think he was my daddy, pushed on her many times. Then he bit her in many different places. Then when nothing happened he started crying._

 _I started to cry to. Then he stopped and looked at me with hate. It scared me._

 _He walked over to me and grabbed me really hard. It hurt and i started to cry until he covered my mouth with his hand._

 _"Shut up you little monster" he said._

 _He jumped out the window while holding me. He ran to the forest super fast._

 _"You are nothing but a monster that's what you are. My wife is dying and it's all your fault! You should have never even existed in the first place. I warned Bella that you would just kill her and I was right. You're a monster. A horrible monster. You're an abomination that needs to be taken care of right now"_

 _I was scared. I tried to kick but it didn't work._

 _He grabbed my back so hard that something snapped. I cried from the pain. Then I couldn't feel or move my legs anymore._

 _My dad threw me on the ground._

 _"I'm not going to kill you. I'd rather not get my hands dirty over a monster like you. Let the wolves or another animal take care of that instead. If my wife lives she sure will be much better off without you in her life. We all will be"_

I woke up breathing heavily. My heart was pounding in my ears. That memory never stopped scaring me. No matter how many times I was forced to relive it. I used my arms to readjust my body into a more comfortable position on my bed.

A few hours later I had been found and taken to a local orphanage. Then they moved me into a foster home and I have lived there ever since and I have hated it. I never did get adopted. Why? It's because I have way too many issues. You see I was permanently paralyzed from the waist down that night when my father had snapped my spine. I was forever bound to a wheelchair. When I was five years old I was diagnosed with leukemia. It was terminal. I was only given three years to live. Somehow though I've lived with it for nine. Even though I have never received any type of treatment for it. They didn't want to waste their money on any kind of treatment for me.

Bottom line is that no one wanted because of my health problems. I just wasn't worthy.

I was abused constantly by my foster parents. Here they will hit you or kick if you don't do what they ask. They will beat the crap out of you for working to slow. They'll beat you until your skin is black and blue for just about anything. There was no love for me.

My father was right. I was a monster for what I did ti my mother and maybe this was my punishment. My punishment was to forever be unloved.

I heard a terrified scream followed by a lot of yelling and then more terrified screams.

A few minutes later a little boy by the name of Andy ran into my room and jumped into my bed and started to cry.

Andy was only four years old. Like me he also got abused only a daily basis. Since he first got here two years ago I've grown to love him like a little brother. I took care of him. I comforted him. I loved him.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked. He snuggled close to me and continued to cry.

"They hit me again"

I turned on the light so I could see how bad the damage was. He had many bruises on his upper body, back, and chest. Some were old but many of them were new. I was appalled to find cuts on his body to.

"Why?" I asked him. Not that it really mattered why. There was no excuse for beating a child so badly.

"Because I wet the bed"

"It's okay baby. You did nothing wrong"

"No. I'm bad. That's why they hit me"

"You are not bad. They are bad. They are wrong" I hugged him close to me. He just cried.

"I love you Nessie" he whispered.

"I love you to"

 **Please Review**


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2: Gone**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie! Wake up! Nessie!"

I groaned and tried to turn away but a certain little boy wouldn't let me.

"Nessie wake up!" he shouted again.

"Andy don't yell you know they don't like that" Screaming was a surefire way to getting the crap beaten out of you around here.

"But they gone!" he yells happily.

I opened my eyes wearily. The smiling four year old hovered over me happily. When I saw the bruises on his arms and legs I was instantly reminded of what happened last night. If there was one thing I could say about this boy it's that he was always happy. How I wish I could be like him.

I wasn't surprised that our foster parents were gone. They often decide on a whim to take a trip without telling us. Usually they were only gone a few days but once in a while they would disappear for a few weeks. They usually didn't leave any food, water, or money for us either. We were left to fend for ourselves.

"Where are we going today?" he asked me in a sweet voice.

"First we are going to go eat breakfast"

His excitement was getting to him big time. Somehow I managed to get him off of me.

I looked around for my wheelchair only to see that it was nowhere in sight.

I sighed. My foster parents often took my wheelchair from me while I was sleeping and hid it somewhere. It was one of the ways they loved torturing me. I think it was also another excuse for them to beat the crap out of me. They loved hitting me just for staying in a bed a little too long.

I tried to figure out what I was going to do.

I think Andy got bored of waiting for me because he got up and left. I was more then happily surprised when he came back a fee minutes later pushing my chair. The chair was bigger then him so pushing it was a struggle for him.

"I. Got. Your. Chair" he was really out of breath by the time he had actually gotten it close enough to me.

I gave him a hug and kiss.

"Thank you baby. Now go wait outside I will be right there to help you"

"Okay"

Once I managed to get out of bed I went to the bathroom to get myself ready. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by my appearance. My face was extremely thin and very pale looking. I knew I looked bad but I hadn't realized that I looked this bad. I wasn't sure if it was the leukemia causing this or the lack of food with sufficient nutrients. Or any kind of food at all.

When I looked at my body all I saw was bruises and injuries covering every part of my body that could be hidden with clothes. I was ugly. I was an ugly monster.

One of the things that I was forced to do around here was cook. I cooked for my foster parents and if I was good I was allowed to eat to. I tried hard to be good but I hardly ever was. The only time we were guaranteed any food is if they had friends over of if one of our social workers visiting. Our social workers didn't know or even suspect anything wrong. No one did.

As soon as I was dressed and my hair was done I went to take care of Andy. I helped him change into new clothes and underwear. He really could have used a bath but I knew better then to mention that word around him. Even mentioning the word water was enough to make hysterical. At bath time they always made the water scathing hot. About as hot as the water could get I would guess. They would just throw him in there and watch as he screamed his head off . One of his punishments for doing anything 'bad' was to pour extremely hot water on him.

It's needless to say that he associates all water with pain and suffering. Just two days ago when our foster parents weren't home we were playing around and he accidentally knocked a cup of water all over me. He completely freaked out because he thought he had hurt me. I tried to explain that I was fine but he didn't believe me. I hated this. I hated it with all my heart but I was only 14 years old and he was only 4 years old. What could we do about it?

"Let's go let's go" he urged. When he wasn't scared or getting hurt by our foster parents he was happy. I wished that I could be like him that way. But it's hard to be happy when you've been unloved and unwanted since the moment you were born. My own father hated me. My own father was the cause of my paralysis.

I sat Andy on my lap and together we left. Within a few minutes I was struggling to breathe. Lately I've been having a lot of difficulty breathing. I didn't know if I was just over exerting myself or if it's because my lungs and ribs have been kicked and punched way too many times in my life.

We finally got to the McDonald's and I ordered our food. I hate to say this but the only reason I has money was because I stole it. Yes, I steal money but only because that is the only way I can get anything that Andy or I need.

Once we finished our food I went and got some more for us. Then we left the restaurant.

I started to not feel so good about five minutes later. I started to feel really tired and dizzy. I tried to continue on but it only got worse and worse.

Then I lost complete consciousness.

 **Please Review**


	3. Strange Girl

**Chapter 3: Strange Girl**

 **Carlisle's POV**

I left for work early that morning. I spend most of my time at work these days. Being around my family was hard.

Nothing had ever been the same since that night. Everyone still felt nothing but deep grief for the little girl that we never knew.

Bella. No words could ever come close to describing how she felt or what she was going through. No one but her could ever truly understand the pain she was going through. There was an ever present sadness in her eyes. She cried a lot. She longed to hold that baby girl that she never saw but loved so much regardless. The pain she felt when Edward left for a few months was nothing in comparison to the pain that she felt after losing her daughter. The pain that never ceased with the passage of time.

Edward was different. He seemed to have a much easier time getting over the death of his daughter. He was the only that ever saw her because he was the only that was present at the time of the delivery. He buried her right away because he thought that seeing her would be too much for Bella to handle.

All I can say is that even before she was born that baby girl had a profound impact on this family. One that still lasts until this day. We all loved her and we all wished that she had lived.

I was walking around the emergency room when they rushed in a teenage girl. I was startled by her striking resemblance to Bella. She also had features that reminded me of my son Edward. They assigned her to me and I immediately accepted. There was also a young boy that refused to leave the girl's side. He could not have been older then three or four years old. Whenever security or staff or other personal would try to get him he would cry and back away in fear.

"It's okay just leave him" I eventually told them. It was against protocol to have children in the emergency room that didn't need to be but it seemed clear to me that this little boy had no one else to go to. I didn't like seeing the frightened look on his face and as long as he didn't interfere with my work it really was no trouble having him around.

From what I had heard she had passed out for no apparent reason. Some bystanders that just happened to be near her when it happened.

"She is sick" I was shocked to hear the little boy saying something.

When I looked right at him the boy got scared. His heart started beating faster and his widened in fear. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken without permission!"

When I walked toward him he flinched and took several steps back.

He ws truly terrified.

"It's okay. Why did you say that she was sick?"

He was absolutely terrified and I had no idea why. Then I noticed the bruises. His shirt had moved slightly and revealed some of his chest. He had bruises. Had someone hit this boy?

"It's okay" I tried to sound reassuring. "My name is Carlisle. What is yours?"

"Andy" he answered quickly.

"Well Andy, can you please tell me why you said that this girl was sick"

It was another two minutes before he answered. "Because she told me that she had something called Leukemia. I don't know what that is though. Her name is Renesmee but I call her Nessie"

His answer was quick and rushed but it gave me all of the information that I needed to know.

I was certain that her illness was the cause of her fainting but I had to run some tests to be sure.

When I started to examine her I was surprised and disgusted by what I found. Her body was covered in bruises and marks. Her left arm looked as if it had been broken some time ago but never got the chance to heal correctly. Her ribs were extremely weak from what I assumed was abuse. I fear that if she got punched or kicked one more time that would be it for her ribs.

She was also severely malnourished. This girl needed help and fast. I had to get her.

I cleaned her injuries as best as I could. I also connected her to an IV that would giver her the nutrients she desperately needed. I drew some blood so that I could run tests on her.

The little boy, Andy, watched me from a safe distance. He still seemed a bit frightened by me. Every time I looked at him that fear intensified. I was certain that whoever was taking care of these children was abusing them constantly.

These children had unexpectedly fallen into my laps but now I was determined not to let them go. I had to protect them. I wanted to protect them.

After a few hours had gone by I decided to call home. Andy needed to rest.

It was Bella that answered.

"Hi Carlisle" she said in the dead monotone voice that she always spoke in these days.

"Hi Bella are you alone there?" I asked her.

"Yes everyone else left to hunt earlier but I didn't feel like going"

I sighed. We usually had to force Bella to go hunt. She never was the same after since her baby died.

"Bella can you please do me a favor and come meet me at the hospital in the lobby"

"Okay" she said and then the line went dead.

"Andy come with me"

His eyes widened in fear and his heartbeat tripled in speed.

"No! No! Please no!" he shouted. "No! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You're not in trouble"

I was angry at whoever had done this to him. Angry at whoever felt the need to abuse him so much that he would get this terrified.

I wasn't sure how long it took but eventually I got him to calm down and to trust me a little. He followed me down to the lobby where Bella was waiting.

When she saw Andy and I a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Carlisle what is going on?"

"It's a long story but right now I need you to look after him for awhile. Is that okay? His name is Andy"

Andy took one look at her and smiled. He started to run to her only to trip and fall but before he could hit the floor Bella caught him and picked him up.

"Are you okay little guy?" she asked him.

"Yes"he said.

Then, to my surprise, she smiled for the first time in 14 years. She hugged him and even gave him a kiss. Bella had a strong maternal instinct when she was pregnant and I had always wondered if that was a trait she carried into this life.

Maybe, just maybe, she had.

 **Please Review**


	4. Depression

**Chapter 4: Depression**

 **Bella's POV**

My baby. My baby girl. I thought of my baby girl every single day. Every single day I mourned over. Losing my baby is the most painful thing that has ever happened to me.

When Edward gave me the news 14 years ago that I had given birth to a baby girl, but that she had not survived birth my heart broke into a million pieces. I would never get to see her, hold her, or take care of her and show her the immense love that I had for her.

Every single day my eyes would burn with venom. It was a sure sign that I wanted to cry but my body could no longer make tears.

There were times when I wished that I had not survived. I was doomed to an eternity of suffering. Of grieving for the baby that I would never know.

Right before the venom took over my body I was sure that I heard a baby crying. I had been certain of it. Then the venom completely took over and ravaged my body. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

When I woke up I was so happy that I was finally going to meat my baby. Then Edward gave me the news. When I told him I heard a baby crying just before I was turned he told me that I was wrong. That I was misremembering things. He told me that because the placenta had detached she was deprived of oxygen for too long.

I never got over the pain. I was happy that I had the Cullens to help me. I was especially happy that I had Edward. Edward was always there for me. He tried to comfort me. He really did try to help me. Nothing really worked though. Nothing could pull me out of the depressed state I had fallen into. Nothing ever brought me joy or happiness anymore. I hadn't smiled in 14 years. I had no reason to smile.

I was alone the day that Carlisle called me and asked me to go to the hospital. My voice sounded dead even to myself. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I went anyway.

I waited in the lobby for awhile until Carlisle appeared with a little boy. What?

"Carlisle what is going on?"

"It's a long story but right now I need you to look after him for awhile. Is that okay? His name is Andy"

The little boy looked at me and smiled. Instantly my heart warmed up. He started to run to me only to trip and fall. I instantly caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Are you okay little guy?" I asked him.

"Yes"he said.

I didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made me love him instantly. Maybe it was because of him clumsiness. Or maybe it was his smile. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so little and in need of care and protection. I don't know what it was but something about him brought out the maternal side in me.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss. For the first time in 14 years I felt happy and I smiled.

"You're really pretty" he said to me. I laughed for the first time in years.

"So are you little guy"

"My name is Andy. What's yours?"

"My name is Bella"

"Where we going?" he asked me once I had buckled him up in my car.

"For now I'm taking you to my house"

I decided against going back to the main house and instead went to the house that Edward and I had bought together. It was a nice house. I particularly enjoyed it when I wanted to be alone which happened a lot actually.

"What about Nessie?" he looked worried about whoever this Nessie was.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"She is my foster sister. She got sick and had to go to the hospital. She is with Carlisle"

I was stuck on the word 'foster'. This little boy had no parents? That made me sad for him and whoever Nessie was.

"I'm sure she will be okay" If she was with Carlisle I knew that this girl was in very good hands. Carlisle did everything he possibly could for his patients. He was a good, kind-hearted man. Always extremely compassionate about other people. Once you knew him it was hard to not love him.

I was surprised to find a package from Alice on the front porch when I got home.

Inside of it was things like clothes, pajamas, and even pull ups and wipes. All perfect for a little boy about Andy's size. There was even a stuffed teddy bear in there for him. As soon as he saw it his eyes lit up with joy.

I would have to remember to thank Alice for this later.

I spend the rest of the day and evening with him. Playing with him. Bonding with him. He made me laugh and I made him laugh. It was the first time in 14 years that I felt truly happy.

For some reason that I don't completely understand Edward and I stocked our kitchen with human food. I found a box of kraft macaroni and cheese and made him that. I even poured him a cup of apple juice.

I was surprised by his reluctance to eat anything. He claimed to be full. I was patient with him and got him to eat at least half of his food. Around 8pm he started to rub his eyes and I determined that it was time for him to go to bed. I helped him change into pajamas. I put him in our spare bedroom. We had a bed in there that we didn't use much.

After that it was just me. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had gone away on a weekend hunting trip so I wasn't expecting him back until tomorrow evening.

Around 2am a loud scream tore through the house. I dropped the book that I had been reading and ran to the spare room where Andy was.

When I opened the door I saw him shaking in fear. When he saw me he got even more scared.

"Don't hit me please! I'm sorry!"

He started to cry.

"Please don't hit me! Don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

Why on Earth does he think that I would him.

"It's okay. It's okay. Come here"

He still looked really scared but he listened. I could tell that he had wet himself and the bed but I didn't care. I held him in my arms and soothed him as best as I could. Maybe giving him a quick bath might help.

"It's okay Andy. Why don't I give you a quick bath?"

Next thing I know he is screaming and crying even louder. He was in hysterics now.

"No! No bath! No water! Please no water! I'm sorry I was bad but please no water!" He kept crying for awhile about not wanting to take a bath. I didn't understand why he was so scared of water. It didn't seem normal to me.

"Okay, okay. No water. Why don't I just get you cleaned up?

By now his crying had turned into sobs and hiccups. He nodded his head 'yes'.

I bit back a gasp of shock at what I saw when I removed his clothes. Bruises, cuts, and burns were all over his body. All at various stages in the healing process. Whoever he lived with was obviously abusing him and that made me mad and sad. How could anyone be so cruel to a little kid? As far as I was concerned his 'caretakers' were they could burn in the fiery pits of hill.

I got some of the wipes and started cleaning him. He blushed a bright cherry red when I got to his, um...boy parts. His embarrassment was kind of cute and funny actually.

When he was dressed again I hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes. It was really scary" he cried.

"Want to come sleep with me in my bed?"

I took his wide smile as a yes. I carried him to my bed. I started to tell him a story so he would relax more.

He snuggled up right next to me and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I got a call from Carlisle asking me to come to the main house. I woke up Andy and got him dressed and ready to go.

When I got there all of the girls were gathered there along with Carlisle. With him was a young girl about 14 years old. She was also in a wheelchair. I was shocked by her appearance. She looked a lot like me and Edward to.

"Nessie!" the little boy in my arms shouted. I put him down and he immediately ran to her.

The girl stared at me for some time. Then she shook her head. I didn't know what it was but something about her made me feel connected to her somehow. I couldn't deny that there was something there.

"Everyone this is Renesmee and her foster brother Andy. I already talked to Esme and she is okay with this so I hope you're all okay with it too. I invited her to come live with us and she accepted"

 **Please Review**


	5. Nessie

**Chapter 5: Nessie**

 **Bella's POV**

Nessie was a special girl. She was young and had already been through so much in her young life. Abandoned as a baby, paralyzed for as long as she can remember, abused all of her life, and battling leukemia on top of everything.

I had a deep fondness for her. I wanted to help her. To take care of her. To make sure that she never suffered again. She deserved so much more then the cards life had dealt her. Same with Andy.

In the short time that I've known him I've grown to love that little boy. He was so young but also full of happiness that couldn't be extinguished by his past and his abuse. He was a very strong little boy and I loved and admired him for that.

For awhile I just watched as they interacted with the rest of the family. Esme and Rosalie loved playing with Andy. Esme seemed to enjoy him a lot. She had been a mother before she was turned into a vampire. In my eyes she had always retained that mother-like nature as she treated us and loved us like we were her own kids. Having an actual little kid in the house made her very happy.

I still worried about Andy and Nessie. The scars they have from years of suffering and abuse must run deep. Especially for Nessie who has been living in hell for all 14 years of her life.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked me. "You look deep in thought"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm worried about those two. The abuse they've suffered. Just last night I was going to give him a bath but as soon as I mentioned it he freaked out. I can't understand it"

"It was a torture method they used on him"

I was surprised when I heard Nessie's voice right behind me.

"Sorry for intruding" she said.

"No please continue" Carlisle said.

"Usually at bath time they would make the water extremely hot. As hot as as it could possibly get I'm guessing. They would just put him in there and watch as he screamed and cried from the pain. They did it to him almost every night. Usually as a 'punishment' but sometimes just because they thought it was fun. They would laugh at him and make fun of him for screaming and crying"

Nessie had started crying now. I hugged her and wiped her tears away. It pained me to see her cry. It pained me to see her suffer.

"So he's learned to associate water with pain and suffering" Carlisle said it more as a statement of fact rather then a question.

"Yes. I think so" Nessie sniffled.

"You love him. Don't you Nessie?"

"Yes. He's my little brother in every single way except blood. He first came to us when he was only two years old. When I first met him I knew that I wanted to help him as much as I could. I wanted to show him that there was someone who did love him and care about him"

"and that is why you two have grown so close, right?" Carlisle said.

"Yes"

From that moment on I vowed to protect Nessie and Andy from anything and everyone. These two kids needed protection and love. Something they've been deprived of all of their life. Something that I wanted to give both of them.

As soon as it started to get dark I decided to go home. I knew Edward would be back soon and I wanted to be there when he got home.

Just as I was leaving someone stopped me.

"Can I come with you? Please?"

It was Andy.

"Of course you can little guy" I told him as I scooped him up in my arms.

"And Nessie too? Please?" he begged.

"Only if she wants to" I said.

"I would love to" I heard Nessie say.

I smiled. I swear there was just something about those two that made me smile.

The house was still empty when we got home 20 minutes later. Edward had still not gotten home. I offered to help Nessie change into pajamas but she refused. So instead I helped Andy.

Nessie wanted to watch a movie and I was more then happy to spend time with those two. They picked some Disney movie that I had.

About 45 minutes later I heard my husband pull up. I was happy to finally see him again.

I smiled when he walked in but then something strange happened. Nessie's heartbeat tripled in speed, her eyes widened in fear.

"No. No. No. Not you. Not you. Not you" she repeated over and over again as she stared at my husband who in turn stared at her.

Nessie's breathing increased dramatically and her heart-rate continued to climb. There was no doubt in my mind. She was having a full blown panic attack. I had no idea why or what to do about it. I was helpless.

 **Please Review**


	6. Worst Fear

**Chapter 6: Worst Fear**

 **Nessie's POV**

"No. No. No. Not you. Not you. Not you" I repeated in absolute fear over who had just walked into the room. It was a face that was permanently i grained into my mind. The one who had wanted me dead when I was a mere infant. My father.

"No. No. No" I repeated over and over again. My heart was racing in my chest. My breathing had increased dramatically. My hands were shaky and my palms were sweaty. I was having a full blown panic attack and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

The man, I refused to use the term 'father', kept staring at me. I wasn't sure it he recognized me but I recognized him alright. He didn't seem to have aged at all. Even in my panic stricken state of mind I was able to see how abnormal that was.

I could vaguely hear Bella telling me to calm down. I tried to listen to her but I couldn't. I feared for my life. If he recognized me surely he would want to kill me himself. He would want me dead just like he did all of those years ago.

"I'm going to go get Carlisle" I heard Bella say. "I don't know what else to do. I think he can help"

That just made me feel more terrified. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with him.

"No! Please don't leave!" I begged. I could feel the tears falling down my face. My vision began to blur from all the tears.

"I'm sorry Nessie but I promise I will be back in a few minutes"

If possible I started to panic even more. I watched helplessly as she left me alone with this man.

I watched nervously as he paced the floor back and forth for a few minutes, staring at me the entire time.

Then he gave me that very same look of pure hatred that he had given me all those years ago. It sent shivers down my spine.

"So you lived, didn't you?" he snarled in disgust.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I'm begging you" I begged.

"Don't hurt you? You certainly didn't seem to care when you hurt my wife did you? So why should I have mercy on you?! You're nothing but a disgusting and vile monster. You shouldn't even be alive. Why didn't the wolves kill you? They should have killed you"

"Please. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just-"

"A monster that's what!" he spat. "A monster that should have been killed a long time ago! Then you just had to come back into our lives again didn't you?! My wife has definitely been much better off without having to look at you every single day for the past 14 years. The monster that nearly killed her"

Andy ran up to me and hugged me tighly.

"I'm scared" he said.

"Please just leave me alone. I've already had a hard life. I've had an abusive foster family, I'm sick with cancer, and because of you I'm paralyzed. I can never walk so please-"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "If it's a pity party you want you're not going to get one for from me. I caused your paralysis when I snapped something in your back that night? I'm guessing it was your spine that I heard breaking then? Good! I'm happy that I did some damage that night. Now all that is left is to do the job that I should have done all those years ago"

I was too scared to do anything when he started walking toward me. He grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and I was hopeless to defend myself against him.

"Get your hands off of her!" I heard someone scream angrily. I was able to look far enough back to see an extremely angry Bella standing there with Carlisle right behind her.

"Bella I can explain-"

"Oh save it Edward we just heard every single word you that you just said!"

Describing Bella as furious would have been the understatement of the century.

"Carlisle please take Nessie and Andy out of here. I don't want them to witness what is about to happen"

 **Please Review**


	7. True Monster

**Chapter 7: True Monster**

 **Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I were about to walk in the house when we both heard Edward say something that made us stop.

"Don't hurt you? You certainly didn't seem to care when you hurt my wife did you? So why should I have mercy on you?! You're nothing but a disgusting and vile monster. You shouldn't even be alive. Why didn't the wolves kill you? They should have killed you"

What was Edward talking about? Why was he so angry at Nessie? How could Nessie have ever harmed me? We have barely even known each other. What did he mean that she shouldn't even be alive? What was this about the wolves should have killed her? None of what he was saying was making any sense at all to me.

So I listened. I used my shield to protect Carlisle's thoughts from Edward so that he wouldn't figure out that we were here. I had to know what he was talking about.

"Please. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just-"

"A monster that's what!" he spat. "A monster that should have been killed a long time ago! Then you just had to come back into our lives again didn't you?! My wife has definitely been much better off without having to look at you every single day for the past 14 years. The monster that nearly killed her"

I felt my heart sink. 14 years ago is when I had my daughter. When I nearly died giving birth to her. But Edward had told me that she had died. That she had been deprived of oxygen prior to birth for far too long. Several things became abundantly clear to me all at once. 1. Edward lied to me. 2. Nessie was my daughter. The very one that I had given birth to her. 3. Edward hated our daughter. He unjustly blamed her for my near death.

"I'm scared" I heard Andy say. My unbeating heart broke when I heard the fear in his voice. It only made me that much angrier at my husband right now.

"Please just leave me alone. I've already had a hard life. I've had an abusive foster family, I'm sick with cancer, and because of you I'm paralyzed. I can never walk so please-"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "If it's a pity party you want you're not going to get one for from me. I caused your paralysis when I snapped something in your back that night? I'm guessing it was your spine that I heard breaking then? Good! I'm happy that I did some damage that night. Now all that is left is to do the job that I should have done all those years ago"

What did she just say? Edward is the reason that she is paralyzed?! My husband, her father is the reason that she has suffered so much! ?!

The rage took over and I could not hold back any longer.

"Get your hands off of her!"I screamed when I bursted in and saw he had grabbed her wheelchair and was going to take her and Andy somewhere.

"Bella I can explain-"

"Oh save it Edward we just heard every single word you that you just said!"

"Carlisle please take Nessie and Andy out of here. I don't want them to witness what is about to happen"

I waited until I was sure they were all out of hearing range.

"Bella I-"

"Shut up Edward! Just shut up!" I bellowed loudly.

"You dumped our daughter!? You wanted her dead?!"

"She was killing you! I had to do it!"

"She was just a baby Edward! A little baby! How can you say that about her! How can you do this to your own daughter!"

"She is a monster-"

"No Edward she is not! You're the one that dumped her! You're the one that caused her paralysis! You're the one that wanted her dead then and now! You're the one who so callously lied to me about her death! You're the one that just told her that I was so much better off without her when you knew how depressed I've been all these years without her! You're the reason she has suffered so much abuse in her life! The only monster here is you Edward! You're the true monster!"

"Bella I-"

"Shut up Edward! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and burn the pieces!"

I didn't even give him a chance to answer. I could not stop myself a second longer. I ripped him apart limb from limb. I ripped his body into as many pieces as possible.

I looked at the fire burning in the fire place. For a brief second i was tempted to throw Edward in there but I decided not to. I didn't have it in me to kill him. Unlike him I was not a killer. So instead I took the body pieces and scattered them all around the city. At least that would make it extremely difficult for Edward to put himself back together.

Now there was only one thing left for me to do. I had to go see my daughter. I had to tell her that her father was wrong. That I loved her and always wanted her. That my life was worse off without her. Not better as her father so callously said.

I ran back to the main house where everyone was waiting. Nessie smiled the moment she saw me. Andy ran up to me excitedly and I picked him up.

I hugged Nessie the moment she was within arms reach. She started crying and I started sobbing.

"So you're my mother?" she asked through sniffles.

"Yes. Yes I am. Nessie I have always loved you and always wanted you. Everything your father said was a lie. I was always so depressed after he told me that you had died. I have always loved you"

She continued to cry.

"Nessie even though I've missed out on the first 14 years of your life would you still allow me to be your mother?" I asked her.

"Of course! I've always wanted a mother"

That made me choke up even more.

"Can you be my mommy too?" A certain little boy that I was still holding asked me. "I've always wanted a mommy and I really want you to be my mommy"

If I wasn't crying before I sure as hell was now. Andy's words pushed me over the edge.

 **Please Review**


	8. Mom

**Chapter 8: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't very sure of much at this point but there was one thing that I was absolutely certain of. This was my mother. The very woman that had nearly died giving birth to me. She was alive and she had always wanted me and loved me. Even though my birth had nearly killed her she did not think of me as a monster the way that my father had.

The happiness that was filling me up from head to toe threatened to overfill or explode from my body. This was not something that I had ever anticipated or imagined. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I was going to meet my mother.

My mother was different though. She looked the same but at the same time she looked different. Her skin was more pale then I remember. I also remember She looked a lot stronger and healthier then she had in my only memory of her to. However, she didn't appear to have aged at all. I had always been certain that she was a teenager when she had me. 14 years later she still looks like an 18 year old. Not that it mattered to me in that moment. But it was something that had not escaped my notice. Not that I'm exactly normal either. Normal people do not remember their actual births. I did. I had no idea why, but I did.

All I wanted was alone time with my mother. So I was happy when we finally left. Carlisle, who I now learned was my grandfather even though he couldn't be older then 23, had given me medicine to help me calm down after what happened. Then he urged me to go home and rest.

Andy looked happier then I had ever seen him. Bella had accepted him and that made me extremely happy. No one deserved to have a real mother more then he did. His biological parents neglected him for the first two years of his life which is why he was put in foster care in the first place. I knew that Bella was just right for him. I wasn't sure how I knew but I did. He needed her and she needed him. I just wasn't sure how much they realized that themselves.

Almost as soon as we left Andy fell asleep. I took off the jacket that I was wearing and wrapped it around his body as best as I could. I could tell that he was really cold because he was shivering.

When we got home Bella, I mean mom, lifted him out of the car as gently as she could so that he wouldn't wake up. She insisted on coming back to help me so I stayed put until she came back.

She came back a few minutes later and helped me get into my wheelchair. By help I really mean that she just grabbed me and put me in the chair. I happily let her do this. It was also strange at the same time because I wasn't used to people doing things for me or helping me in any way. Lord knows that my foster parents never helped me do anything. Neither did anyone at school. As a matter of fact I was bullied constantly at school. Kids will make fun of anyone who was different. As the only girl in school that was in a wheelchair that made me the target of harassment and relentless bullying. I had no friends. Maybe I was just undeserving of friends.

As soon as we got in the house my mom stopped and then hugged me again. I started crying again. I was surprised that I had not run out of tears yet. I cried so much that surely I must be running low on tears by now, right? I didn't care either way. After 14 long years I was finally getting a glimpse of happiness. I could only hope that nothing would come and put an end to my happiness.

"Nessie I love you and I always wanted you. Please don't ever doubt that. You are everything to me. You have always been. I never stopped loving you"

"How could you love me? I nearly killed you. He's right. I am a monster and I don't deserve love or happiness-"

"Nessie stop!" mom ordered and I obeyed instantly. "Do not ever repeat that ever again. Do you understand? You are not a monster! He is! Not you so get that idea out of your head this instant young lady!"

"Okay mom. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" I asked her.

"Nessie why would you even ask me that? Of course it's okay. Nothing would make me happier then to hear you call me that. I've always dreamed of hearing you call me that"

It sounded like my mother was about to cry again. I know that I certainly felt that way.

"Nessie I think you should get some rest now. You've been through a lot today and you need it. We all do" mom said.

"Okay mom" I yawned. She was right. I had been through a lot and I was tired now. "But is it okay if I sleep with you?"

I bloused with embarrassment for some reason.

My mother just smiled and that was all the answer that I needed.

She loaned me a pair of pajamas since I had none. As soon as I was done changing in the bathroom she helped me get into bed.

I snuggled up to her as close as I possibly could. She didn't seem to mind in the least. Her ice cold body was oddly warming and comforting. It was not long before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt nothing but immense pain. Immense physical pain all over my body. I knew it was my leukemia. I had become familiar with this pain over the past nine years. However that didn't make it anymore bearable. Usually my foster parents would make me get up and go to school or, if there was no school, they would make get up and do chores. They would still beat me if I didn't get up fast enough for there liking. They thought I was just making up my pain as an 'excuse' to get out of working.

These were also the days where I was bullied the worst at school. Because I couldn't escape them as easily as I could other days they would take advantage of the situation. Let me say this, kids are ruthless. Even now, in high school, they are still ruthless.

I managed to open my eyes and see that my mother was gone. She had left a note on her pillow telling me that she had to go out but that she would be back very soon.

I suddenly heard crying coming from the bathroom in the hallway. It was Andy. I made myself get up despite all of the pain and discomfort.

I could smell the urine before I even reached the bathroom. Right away I gathered what happened. Often times Andy didn't feel the urge to pee until the very last second. So by the time that he actually got to the bathroom and got his pants and underwear down he was already going. He usually made a mess all over the bathroom.

He was always beaten severely for this.

"Nessie!" He cried out to me when he saw me and ran to me. I hugged him tight.

"I don't want to get hit. I don't want to get hit!" he cried out over and over again. The tears streaming down his face.

"and you won't" I told him. Bella was not abusive at all. She was nothing like our foster parents had been. That I was certain of.

"She won't want to be my mommy anymore because I'm bad" he cried.

"Yes she will baby. She loves you. I just know she does" I told him.

He just held onto me and cried.

 **Please Review**


	9. Different

**Chapter 9: Different**

 **Nessie's POV**

No matter what I did I couldn't calm my brother down. He was certain that my mother was going to hurt him and not want him anymore. It was heartbreaking and even made me start to cry.

He cried and all I could do was watch helplessly. Even though every bone in my body hurt right now I managed to lift the boy, place him on my lap and carry him over to the couch. I felt so utterly useless and helpless. I wanted to do something to help hik but nothing would work.

"It's okay. It's okay" I repeated over and over again.

"No it's not" he cried. "She is going to hurt me"

"No she isn't. She's different. She is not like them" I tried to tell him. But he didn't seem to be listening to me. I rubbed him in a soothing fashion hoping that would calm him down a little bit. It didn't seem to help in the least...sadly.

I heard someone open the door. I didn't pay much attention to who it was until my mother was at my side.

"What is going on? Why is he crying?" My mother asked, her voice laced with worry.

"He kind of had an accident in the bathroom and now he's afraid of how you will react" I said in complete despair.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" he cried as if my words had remined him what he was upset about.

His pleas were utterly heartbreaking as they always were. My mother took him into her arms and his cries only got louder and more terrified. My heart just broke into smaller and smaller pieces.

She only hugged him as he cried. She kissed him a few times. The heartbroken and helpless expression on her face was almost as sad as Andy's crying and pleas. I wished there was something I could do. Something that would help.

"You're. Not. Going. To. Hurt. Me?" his crying had turned into sniffles and hiccups.

"No I'm not. I would never hurt you the way they did. I love you. You're my boy" she told him.

I knew that it was going to take more then just words to help my little brother. He needed help. Professional help. I needed that to. I had 14 yeas of pain, misery, and bullying. It haunted me and my dreams to. I lived through so much pain and suffering myself.

I winced in pain when I moved. It didn't escape my mother's notice either.

"Nessie are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine" I lied. Why worry her with my problems right now?

I think she believed me but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Okay Nessie. I'm going to take Andy out for awhile so he could calm down some more. I promise I will be back soon though. Is that okay with you?" she asked me.

"Yes. Of course that is okay with me" Why wouldn't it be okay with me?

I watched as they left. Andy got scared and started to scream again as if he feared that she was going to hit him once I was out of sight.

Then I started to cry. No one should ever have to experience what he and I had. Abuse is just awful.

After a couple of minutes I decided to go clean the bathroom. Looking for the cleaning supplies took a few extra minutes.

I had to scrub the floor, walls, and anywhere I saw urine. This normally simple task felt extra painful today. I felt as if my bones were completely on fire. You know that sore feeling you get when you start excercising? Or any activity that requires you to use muscles that you never use? Well this probably 200 times more painful then that.

I was about to go back to bed when I was done only for the doorbell to ring. I groaned and grunted. All I wanted to do was go back to bed! Couldn't whoever it was understand that?!

I bit my tongue to stop myself from complaining as I approached the door. I opened it reluctantly.

"Be-"

It was a guy. An insanely handsome muscular guy. A guy that had stopped talking halfway through his word. We locked eyes and I was left breathless.

The guy did this weird kneeling thing. Weird, but oddly cute in a way. He was handsome, shirtless, muscular, shirtless, big, and did I say shirtless?

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Renesmee or Nessie. Whichever you prefer. What is your name exactly?" I asked him.

"Jacob" he answered. "Nessie you're extremely beautiful. Actually 'beautful' doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of describing you"

I blushed.

"Thank you" I stuttered. "Jacob is there something I can help you with?"

He was silent for a few seconds before saying "I honestly don't even remember why I came here"

I fought back a laugh.

"I think you were about to say Bella's name when you got here"

"Oh right. Yeah I remember now. She is an old friend of mine and I came to see her. Not that it really matters anymore"

"Well she left awhile ago but she said she'd be back soon. I hope you don't mind waiting" I said.

"Not at all since you're here" he said and I blushed again.

 **Please Review**


End file.
